Scars of the Past
by My Super Secret Pen Name
Summary: the zero's give Ritsuka a truth serun what will be reviled about his feelings twards Soubi?


**Ritsuka is 16 when this happens just for the record**

"Ritsuka! I'm home" Soubi called into the apartment.

"welcome back Soubi!" a seemingly drunken Ritsuka exclaimed from where he had materialized in the doorway. "When did you get here?" Ritsuka threw his arms around Soubi's neck. "I luvz you!" he cooed.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" Soubi asked more confused than worried.

"I'm perfectly fine, now that you're back," he replied more confidently than usual. Oh by the way Natsuo and Youji wanted me to give this to you!" Ritsuka exclaimed dangling apiece of paper in front of Soubi's face.

Soubi took the paper and noticed it was a note.

_Before you even ask, no, we did not get Ritsuka drunk. It's just the side effects of the truth serum we gave him. Which he asked for! So don't yell at us! He said he was having trouble confessing how he feels to you and when we suggested this to him he liked the idea so we went with it. He'll act and say what he thinks and how he's always wanted to._

_Have fun, be home later_

_Natsuo and Youji_

"Ritsuka, is what this note says true?"

"yes. And I should know I helped write it. You're pretty Soubi. I love you!"

"I love you too, Ritsuka."

"Also," he tried to act as sexy as a shota could, but sadly, being that he was Ritsuka it just looked sort of stupid, "I want you to take my cat ears, but I wanna be seme!" Ritsuka whispered in Soubi's ear, except the last part which he wined.

"No. Not when you're like this," Soubi replied gently. "If tomorrow, when the serum wears off, and you still want to, I'll plan something special, then I'll take them then, okay?"

"Why won't you do it now?" Ritsuka asked dejectedly.

"Because if I do it while you're like this, I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"But you wouldn't be taking advantage of me, I want to," Ritsuka reassured the older man.

"I-I just want your first time to be special, not some spur of the moment thing you regret moments after it happens."

"Soubi, it would be special simply because it is with you, and, because its you, I could never, ever regret it. So please Soubi."

"Are you absolutely 100% sure this is what you want?"

Ritsuka nodded.

"Alright, but not until after dinner, when this thing wears off."

"Okay. OH! Speaking of which I forgot I had dinner on the stove!" Ritsuka exclaimed, running off to the kitchen.

As dinner wore on, it became increasingly obvious that the truth serum was slowly wearing off. Ritsuka grew quite, less bold, and said 'I love you' less often.

"S-Soubi," Ritsuka started, hesitantly, completely back in his right mind now, "I-I really do mean everything I said earlier. Every word of it."

Soubi smiled, "I know you love me, Ritsuka, and I love you too, but," Soubi frowned slightly, "are you sure, about wanting to lose your ears?"

Ritsuka blushed profusely and nodded.

Soubi's smile broadened. "What about the part about you wanting to be seme?" he joked.

"I-I don't remember saying that. Besides I wouldn't know how to do that, not that I know what seme means," Ritsuka finished in a rush.

"Right, because clearly all those volumes of Junjou Romantica I see Yukio lend you wouldn't explain that," Soubi laughed. "Relax I was just joking." He looked at Ritsuka, seriously this time, "But Ritsuka, are you sure you want this?"

"I-I'm sure, Soubi, but it almost seems like you don't."

"No, Ritsuka. Of course I do. This is just a big dissention and I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into, I don't want you to regret this," Soubi explained gently.

"Soubi, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into, and I know as long as it was with you, I would never regret it," Ritsuka locked eyes with Soubi.

"Alright," Soubi finally consented. "On one condition."

Ritsuka nodded.

"Tell me you love me."

Ritsuka hesitated only for a moment, "I-I love you Soubi. Agatsuma Soubi I love you."

Soubi smiled, walking over to where Ritsuka sat.

"I love you too," Soubi whispered, lightly pressing there lips together. "We'll go slow, alright?" Soubi took Ritsuka's hand in his own.

Ritsuka nodded and lightly squeezed Soubi's hand.

Soubi pressed there lips together again, but firmer this time. He ran his tongue a crossed the line between Ritsuka's lips, requesting entrance. Ritsuka happily welcomed him, bringing his own tongue up to join Soubi's in a battle for dominance.

Seeing Ritsuka was distracted, he took the time to change there location. He slowly began to trailing light kisses from Ritsuka's mouth, down his jaw line and neck. Ritsuka twisted his fingers in Soubi's hair, both anticipating, and nervous at what was to come. He, slowly began to undo the buttons on Ritsuka's shirt, his eyes never leaving Ritsuka's.

Ritsuka felt bad making Soubi do all the work like this, so he decided to try and do something for him. Timidly, he reached up a trembling hand and began to unbutton Soubi's shirt.

The older man smiled, touched by, what he knew, had been a very tough choice. He started to remove Ritsuka's, now unbuttoned, shirt. Ritsuka mimicked the gesture, sliding up his hand to remove Soubi's.

Suddenly the man's eyes went wide. "Don't," he whispered.

Ritsuka looked at him confused. He tried again, this time succeeding, in removing Soubi's shirt.

The shirt fluttered off his shoulders, reviling numerous scars covering his back. He inched away from Ritsuka, awaiting the inevitable rejection. After all, how could anyone love someone so broken?

"Shhh. It's alright," Ritsuka whispered gently. "Soubi, it's okay." The boy reached out and caught Soubi's hand.

He placed his own in it before turning his own hand, reviling scars left over from cuts and bruises left behind from his mother. He took Soubi's hand and traced it over his scars, before taking his own hand and running it over Soubi's scars._ What can I do? He's so broken _thought to himself. _then again, so am I._

Soubi looked at the solemn Ritsuka. Reaching out with his free hand, and caressed the boy's cheek.

"It's alright, Ritsuka. The pain left when you came." Soubi leaned in and gently brought there lips together.

**A/N: So I'd say this came out better than my Junjou Romantica one it's my first (relatively successful) lime I hope you enjoyed ^-^ please review and tell me how to make it better for next time**

**Also I'd like to write one based entirely off Soubi's scars but I'm not sure how I want to do it if you have any suggestions PM me and let me know what they are**


End file.
